


All The Things You Are (including my brother)

by ReignPain



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Childhood Memories, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Runaway, Secrets, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignPain/pseuds/ReignPain
Summary: A secret for a secret, and so much more





	1. Finch

The newsies had a routine. After the morning bell sounded (sometime around six am) the nuns would usually give them breakfast before they went off to hawk the headlines. Crutchie, however, noticed that someone in particular never showed up for breakfast. It may have been only bread and water, but that sure as hell was better than nothing. 

Crutchie narrowed his eyes as Finch strolled through The World gates (Wiesel was taking his time that morning) and was greeted by Race, who whispered something into the younger boy’s ear and handed him his roll. Finch nodded and ran off. 

“You know something about Finch,” the gimp said, pulling Race to the side. 

“Well good mornin’ to you too,” the blond replied, joyous as usual. Crutchie sighed and repeated the statement expectantly. “Just like I know stuff about you?” Race winked. The cripple flushed. 

“Why do ya give him your food ev’ry morning?” Crutchie asked, silently begging his face to cool down. “He’s a late sleeper,” Race said as he examined his nails in a bored manner. It was hard to argue with that. Before Crutchie could counter it, the bell rang. “See ya later,” Race called, slipping in line behind Jack. 

The next morning was the same as always. The nuns were back and so was an older lady that often accompanied them. “Patrick, darling?” She asked the group. Race grimaced as she laid a on his shoulder and turned away when she tried to examine his face. “Since you left me, I am undone.” She wandered to where Crutchie stood with Jack. “Mother loves you!” Her eyes watered as the boys began to leave. “God save my son.” 

Race gave Finch a sad smile when he arrived. “Your ma’s back, looked like she wanted to take Mush home wit’ her.” Finch gratefully took the uneaten roll from Race and sighed.

“I can hear her now; ‘Patrick Cortes, get back home before I replace you with one of those dirty newsboys!’” Finch said, making his way towards the news stand. “Oh, and Race? Thanks.” 

The blond smiled through his unlit cigar. “Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Race said as Finch caught up with the rest of his friends, talking animatedly to Crutchie. . “You’re safe with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda vague but have fun ;)

If you were to ask Race about his past, you’d get one of four explanations:  
Curdled coffee  
Concrete doughnuts sprinkled with mold  
Homemade biscuits  
Just two years old.

Only one person knew the context of those brief answers. And when that person was pinned against an alleyway wall in the middle of the selling day, he wasn’t surprised. Finch stared Albert down defiantly while Crutchie glanced between the two, more confused than ever. “What does it mean?” the redhead asked, tightening his grip on Finch’s shoulders.

The younger boy feigned innocence. “What ever do you mean, Albie?” 

“The sentences, the keys to Race’s past!” Albert dropped Finch and groaned. “You know what I’m talking about, you’re like one of his best friends.”

“So are you. Why don’t ya ask Jack or somethin’?” the brunette said shrugging.  
Albert rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t know.”

Finch grinned as the redhead ran off to finish selling. “What was that about?” Crutchie asked sliding down beside him. 

“He prolly just wants dirt on his little boyfriend,” Finch said, memories playing through his head. 

They were sitting on the fire escape watching the sunrise. Finch had just told Race about being a runaway and everything else. It was Race’s turn now; a secret for a secret.

Curdled Coffee

_“Ev’ry morning I woke up to the smell of coffee, ma always made a cup for dad before work. He liked it nice and bitter. I tried it once, nasty, that stuff.”_

_“Then why do you ask Kloppman for it sometimes?”_

_“It’s the smell I crave. Now shush, don’t interrupt. So, whenever we could afford it, which was never, Ma would add milk to it just for us. I liked to watch it curdle when the coffee was hot.”_

Concrete Doughnuts Sprinkled with Mold

_“‘These were invented when I was just a girl’ my ma would say ev’rytime she made doughnuts. She’d be dancing ‘round the kitchen getting ingredients, telling stories. Once when dad was happy, he tried to make ‘em as a surprise,” Race paused, frowning slightly. “I uh… found them in the cupboard a month later, harder than the sidewalk and sprinkled with mold instead of sugar.”_

_“Did you try one?”_

_“Are you’s crazy? ‘Course I did!”_

Homemade Biscuits

_“Y’know what ma also liked ta make? Biscuits. One time she even let me sneak some batter. Those were the greatest things I’d ever tasted, still are. I wish I had the recipe.”_

Just Two Years Old

_“What about the last one, Race?”_

_“Oh, I almost forgot. I was two years old when my father first hit me, two years later, the apartment burned, killing everyone but me and a pack a’ coronas.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“‘M sorry-”_

_“Don’t be.”_

Finch leaned into Crutchie. “I dunno what I’d do without ‘im, Crutch. He knows my secrets an’ I know his, I’ll never give ‘im up. He’s like my brother now.” 

Crutchie smiled and nestled his head in Finch’s curls. “Ise know.”


End file.
